The Unlikely One
by EdwardsGirlSum-La
Summary: Stella Addison dosesnt think of herself as a "pretty" girl. Boys dont turn their heads when they see her and her love life leaves much to be desired. But all of this changes when she wins a date with the star of twilight. summary continued in chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. this is my second fan-fiction and i am so excited (you have no idea). since my first story sparks hasn't been so popular i decided to write another one. the idea for this story came to me at like three in the morning so I'm so tired right now and i might not be making any sense. so here is the summary and a little prologue. enjoy

I was never the pretty girl. Guys never turned their heads when I walked by. I never really fit in anywhere either. I love the theater and music but I never got along with really artsy people. In high school I had a few friends but not that many. I'm not fat but I'm not model thin either and my hair sometimes looks like its trying to attack my head. I thought my life would continue on this way when I moved to new york with my best pal but everything changed when i met him. I never really felt beautiful until he held me. I never felt wanted until he kissed me. I spend all my time thinking of him, spend all my hours waiting till I'm with him. When he touches me its like my skin is on fire. His laughter is my song and his voice my inspiration. When he smiles and I see the light in those blue gray eyes it makes me love him more. When he tells me how beautiful I am and how much I mean to him I cant help but get lost in his words. When he pulls me close and whispersthose three little words in my ear, "I love you", for once I believe them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

chapter one

The Unbelievable

The announcer approached the mic stand as all the girls in the dining hall looked up. You could almost see the anticipation in the air as thousands of girls decked out in their finest gear watched and waited praying that their name was called. The red haired D.J. silenced the music as the announcers thin frame drew closer to the mic. The dark haired announcer to a long deep breath and spoke in to the mic with a clear determined voice. "It is time to announce the winner of the contest. Vanessa the envelope please," the announcer held out his hand as the tall willowy blond, Vanessa, ascended the steps and approached the announcer. Once the powder blue envelope was in the bronzed hands of the thin announcer every girl in the room took a deep breath. You could hear a shredding of the paper as the thin man broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out a single white card.

"And the winner of the date with the one and only Robert Pattinson is….. Stella Addison!" the crowd erupted in loud but jealous praise. "Miss. Addison would you please join us on the stage?" Everyone looked around them looking for the one lucky girl. My best friend Allison turned to me

"Oh My God! Stella you won! Go up there hurry!" I stared at her in disbelief as she tried to force me to walk through the waiting crowd and up to the stage.  
" what!" I shrieked. "How did they call my name? I wasn't even entered" I stammered as I was pushed from behind up to the stage. I turned to face Allison as she pushed me forward. "Why did they call my name? Allison what did you do?" my best friend pushed me harder.

"I entered your name. I know you said that you didn't want me to but I couldn't resist. Just go up there, it's worth it. Trust me," She said as she continued to push me through the crowd to the stage.

"Allison I'm gonna kill you. Why did you enter my name? I've never even seen this guy before you're the one obsessed with him why don't you go up there and say you're me." I say as I balk on my way to the stage where the dark haired announcer and the blond Vanessa wait for me.

"This is a sign I tell you" Allison continues as if she hadn't heard me. She continues to push me from behind. She sure is strong for being so small. "I just know it. Its fate, you'll see. You will set eyes on him and fall in love. Your bad boyfriend streak is over. I have foreseen…" she starts to give me her grand prediction for my love life but is cut off as we reach the stage and the announcers voice blasts from the speakers on either side of us.

"And here she is the winner of a date with Rob Pattinson, Miss. Stella Addison!" The crowd claps half heartedly as I mount the stairs my hazel eyes blinded by the bright lights of the stage.

**********************

_How do I get myself into these kinds of messes?_ I think to myself. I sigh to myself as I look at my reflection in the mirror. My dark brown hair flows in thick curly tresses behind me and my bright hazel eyes are framed by thick lashes. It took hours of Allison doing my hair for us to get it to the point where the wavy masses actually cooperated with the burning curling iron. I look down at my outfit, a warm honey brown top and light blue denim jeans. My gold bracelets and earrings catch the light of large bulbs above my mirror. I'm about to apply some more eyeliner when Allison burst in my dressing room again.

"The limo is here come on you've got to go" she shrieks as she grabs my arm and pulls me out of my room and towards the door. I grab my purse before Allison pulls me from the apartment we share. She doesn't bother shutting the door since she will be coming right back up as soon as I leave.

"I really wish you were going on this dumb date instead of me. Who wants to go out with some Hollywood pretty boy anyways?" I say as Allison all but yanks my arm out of the socket as she pulls me down the stairs.

"Stop talking about him like that," Allison says rebuke in her high pitched voice. "He is just out looking for love just like you are. And he is not some Hollywood pretty boy. He has a deep artistic soul. I'm telling you Stella this is gonna go great. I've seen it in the cards" Allison continues her eyes looking into a far off place.

"You can't actually believe this stuff. Artistic soul my foot! That prima donna Hollywood hot shot wouldn't know true talent if I bit him on the ass" I say bluntly.

"I'm telling you Stella it's in the cards. I have foreseen..." Allison starts but I cut her off.

"Oh yes you have "foreseen" that me and this Rob guy will hit it off just like you "foresaw" that me and Kyle were meant to be." I look up just in time to see Allison cast her eyes flare with anger. I instantly feel horrible. You can talk about Allison's height and high pitched voice all you want but say one negative thing about her "Predictions" and all hell breaks loose.

"That was different, "Allison answers hotly. "You two were completely compatible, not even my cards could have known that his ex was after him for child support. I just know this is gonna work out Stella I feel it. You know I have a six sense about these kinds of things." Her anger vanishes just as quickly as it appeared. She smiles up at me and I can't help but smile back.

"This time everything's gonna work out for the best," Allison says as we step out on to crowded street of New York. "Now go have fun," she says as we reach the limo that's parked on the curb. I climb into the back seat and roll down the window to wave at Allison as the limo pulls away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my beloved readers. I hope you are excited as i am about the release of the twilight dvd. i'm exstatic and cannot wait until midnight tonight. Since i am a very bad person i did not preorder my copy so Marco and i are ploting to crash the party at hot topic to night so that we can make off with the free twilight things they are giving away (laughs evily) muhahahaha.

anyways this is the second chapter and it is kind of a fluff chapter but not really because it gives some back ground info on my lovely little character Stella. for those of you who know me personaly you will note some of the similar qualitiys that Stella and i share (no i dont go to Julliard but i want to) this is because Stella was created to bare my likeness for reasons that i do not wish to share with the general public.

also another not on robs character. The rob in my story is an invented character. He bares no likeness to the actual Rob Pattinson as far a personality goes. He just has his name and looks like him (example: the rob in my story likes some country music. as far as i know this is not true for the actual Rob Pattinson. the actual Rob Pattinson may or may not like country but seeing as i dont know him personaly i would have no way of knowing for sure but man if i did whoo). Rob's personality in this story is compleatly fiction so if you read some strange fact in my story its best that you not believe it. I will try however to put as much truth into his personalilty as is compatible with the story plot but please know that there are just some things that it is impossible for me to find out( like what he sleeps in and other personal facts) no matter how much i wish id did.

once again thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

if you do i will give you a cookie and money(not really lol)

much love to my friends and fam you rock

hearts

Sum-La

Chapter two

Set up

Reading/writing music: Beverly Hills - Weezer

Stella's POV

The sleek black limo pulled up to the side walk in front of a fancy café on one of the busy New York streets. I slid out of the seat as the driver opened my door and was greeted by the cool night air. Warm yellow light pierced the dark night from the window of the grand café. From the window you could see rich ladies and men dressed in fancy dresses and blazers dinning inside. Off to the side a young man stood just out of the reach of the glow coming from the window. He spotted me and walked over his bronze hair catching the light as he passed the window. When he reached me a playful smile appeared on his handsome features. I'd seen that look before.

"Hello you must be Stella," he said in a light British accent extending his hand to me. I took his outstretched hand and shook it slightly fascinated by the softness of it.

"Yes," I said a coy smile unconsciously coming over my features. "And you are the famous Rob Pattionson," I said stating the obvious.

"That I am," He said with another smile. "Shall we," he said pointing to the café. I followed him as he led the way into the expensive restaurant. Inside the café was extravagant and fancy with chandeliers and candles creating a romantic atmosphere. He walked up to the Young hostess, a tall bottle blond with long legs and a short dress. She smiled as he spoke to her in his British accent. "Pattinson table for two," he said with a crooked smile. He really did think he was something didn't he? Flirting the whole time the hostess led us to a booth in a dimly lit area of the café.

"Here you are," she said with a smile at Rob. "Enjoy your evening," she walked off then her hips swishing as she went. She's lucky her waist is so small. If I tried that I would likely take out a building. I smiled to myself at the thought and took a seat. Rob sat across from me, an encouraging smile on his lips.

"So are you a big fan of twilight" He said flashing that cocky smile like he already knew what I was gonna say. Man I really hated guys who did that. Guys who had such big egos that they just expected you to like them. Guys who automatically thought that if they took you somewhere nice you were gonna sleep with them. It irked my nerves most of all when a guy doesn't even bother to listen to me because they think they know what I'm gonna say. It's like they don't expect girls to have brains or opinions. It made me sick. Snaping out of the rant in my head I answered his question.

"Actually no I'm not a fan of it," I say an arrogant smile forming on my lips. Take that Mr. I-think-I-know-every-damn-thing. "I read the book but I didn't like it," I continued.

"Oh well then," Rob said rubbing his neck like he didn't know what to say. Ha serves him right for thinking he knew what I was gonna say. I smile at him across the table as he continues. "Did you go see the movie?" he asks. I shake my head but continue to smile. He gets a confused look when I do this. Maybe I should explain.

"I didn't even enter myself in the contest. My friend wanted to improve my dating life, or lack thereof, so she entered my name in. She is convinced that my bad dating streak is over." As I say I have to laugh. "Allison is my best friend but sometimes her predictions get the best of her," He smiles at me then.

"Yeah I know how that is, getting caught up in a friends plan. My friend Mark is like that all the time. Sometimes it's best to just leave it alone." He laughs then as the waiter arrives to get our drink orders.

"What can I get you" the waiter asks Rob smiling politely. Rob looks over the drink menu for a minute then looks up and speaks to the waiter.

"I'll have the Catanalli if you don't mind" Rob says with a smile naming an exspensive white wine.

"And will the lady have the same" the waiter ask turning to me.

"No thank you" I say with a tight lipped smile. "I don't drink alcohol but I will have a sprite" I say glancing at Rob as I say this. His attention has drifted to the thin dark haired waitress at the next table waiting on an elderly couple. I can't help but roll my eyes.

When the waiter leaves Rob turns his attention back to me. "I noticed you had an accent. I'm assuming your not from New York" he says with another of his cocky smiles "Where are you from?" he asks. I really could say something very means right here about the obvious country accent but I chose not to and instead answer him.

"Yeah you're right about the accent," stressing the country twang that's always in my voice so that it's more apparent. "Allison and I are actual both from South Carolina. We're here studying at Julliard. I'm also working for the New York acting company part time" I say with a proud smile. I'd been so lucky to get a job at the company. My mom was so proud when I called home after my first semester at Julliard to tell her about my job.

"Oh really" he says with a smile. "What are you studying at Julliard?" he asks with a bemused expression on his face. He obviously thought that my enrolment at Julliard was funny.

"I'm actually taking advanced singing. I also study with a soloist coach," I say with a smirk. Bet he didn't think I had any talent at all. He probably thought I was just some wanna be piano player. Not that there was anything wrong with piano players. That was what Alison is studying at Julliard. Not that I think she needs it. Alison is a phenomenal piano player.

"Oh" he started but that was all he had time to say before the waiter returned with our drinks. We gave the waiter our orders and the fell into an awkward silence until our food arives. After that we don't really talk about anything important. Rob talks about some of his friends back in London and I tell him about Alison. I'm actually surprised to find out that Rob and I share some interests. We both like to read and like a lot of the same music. After dinner Rob ask me if I wanted to go somewhere else. Well since I'm on a date with a movie star I might as well have a little fun and I know just where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everyone...wow have i really not updated since march..eep im so sorry everyone..ive just been having some issues with my love life..and life in general. also a few months of writers block. but here is the third chapter and its dedicated to my friend marty because it has one of her all time fave songs in it. i hope everyone enjoys it and please feel free to check out my other story Sparks in the Night which also should have some new chapters. i promise chapter four is being written as we speak. enjoy and please **READ & REVIEW!!!**

thanks to all my ace gang i love you all so much

big kisses to my editor and my manager royal and nicks. dont know what i would do with out you guys

peace love and lippy

Sum-La

* * *

Chapter three

Songs in the dark

Reading/ Writing music: Good Enough- Evanescence

Stella's POV

I hurriedly push my way through the closely packed bodies on my way to the bar. I swiftly spot an opening and slide onto the bar stool and smile at the dark haired boy behind the counter. "How's it going sugar" I say to Derek as he looks up at me. He smiles back brightly and brings a can of sprite out from under the counter.

"It's about time you got here," He says handing me the sprite. I pop the cap and take a sip. "They're about to start any minute. First was already taken by one of the divas so I signed you up for second if that's fine."

"Sure that will work. What am I singing?"

"Oh no! I'm not telling you. Just wait and see." He says a wicked smile coming up. Oh god if he picked my song then I'm bound to be singing something country. Derek was one of my first friends here in New York. I met him a couple of weeks into first semester when Allison and I wandered in here for an open mic night. We were instant friends. That night I got up and sang one song and I was hooked. I soon became a regular at open mic night at Night Time Stars. Derek is in love with my country twang and whenever I let him pick my song he always goes and picks some gooey country song that shows it off. Rob approaches the bar shoving his way through a pack of blond divas. Diva is a name Derek and I came up with for the preppy out of town girls who wander in here to sing songs by Britney Spears while their clone friends cheer them on. Rob gets held up when one of the blondes recognizes him and asks for an autograph. Soon the whole group wants a picture. I can't help but laugh Derek notices and leaves the drunk on the bar stool that he was just tenting to and walks over to me.

"Wow it isn't often we get one of Hollywood's hottest all the way down here in NYC. Wonder what a hot shot like him is doing in a place like this."

"Oh he's with me" I smile at the shocked look Derek gives me. I can understand why it would be surprising to him, he knows all about my dating history.

"How.." he starts when I cut him off.

"It's all Allison's doing I swear," I say holding up my hands. Derek gives me a knowing smile. "I'm sure you remember that contest that she couldn't shut up about well she thought it would be fun to enter my name too." Another wicked grin appears on Derek's face. He must have heard something about Allison's evil plan.

"Oh" he starts when Rob finally makes it over to the bar. His shirt is a little out of place and his hair is in disarray. I didn't know divas were into man handling. I look at his annoyed expression and can't help but laugh.

"What?" Rob questions angrily. I shake my head

"Nothing," I say when Derek gives me a questioning look. Rob orders yet another drink as a brown haired diva gets up on stage. She belts out some Kelly Clarkson song and it is greeted by enthusiastic applauses from her friends at the front of the stage. She blows them a kiss as she walks off the stage. Gary, the owner of the club mounts the stage and smiles into the microphone.

"That was just great, and now one of our regular singers Mrs. Stella Royce." He smiles as I hop off my stool and walk to the stage. I mount the stage and smile at the band behind me. I turn to the lead guitar Jake.

"Ok what am I singing," Jake smiles knowingly and shoots a wink towards Derek at the bar. He doesn't answer me; instead he starts the opening notes of the song I know all too well.

Rob's POV

Stella mounts the stage and smiles at the audience before turning to speak to the guitarist. She says something to him and he winks towards the bartender and he smiles as the opening notes of the song start. I vaguely recognize the tune but it isn't until Stella starts singing that I recognize the song. Stella's voice is powerful and brassy as she sings Amy Lee's song.

"_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand _

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream, I can't breath_

_But I feel good enough_

_I feel good enough _

_For you _

As she sings on I stare transfixed at the stage. How could I not have known that she had such a beautiful voice? She said she took singing at Julliard but I never thought that she would be this good. The dark haired bartender walks over to me.

"She has a beautiful voice don't she" he says smiling at the stage. "Most guys never even get to see this side of her. She swears that her bad dating luck is because of her size but her friend Allison and I know different. See that's the thing with Stella, she doesn't know how beautiful she is. True she's no supermodel but that's not why she has such bad luck with relationships. It's because she never lets anyone close enough to see her beauty and to truly love her for who she is."

_Drink of sweet decadence _

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind _

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream, can't believe_

_That I feel good enough_

_I feel good enough _

I look up at the bartender as he cleans a glass mug. "Why are you telling me this?" I say staring at him. He looks over at the stage as he speaks.

"Because Allison says you're going to be the one to change that and Stella may not believe her predictions, but I do," He says as he continues to stare at Stella. She puts her whole heart into the song, swaying as her voice rises and falls with the notes.

_It's been such a long time coming _

_But I feel good_

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on_

_To anything this _

_Good enough_

_Am I good enough?_

_For you to love me too_

_So take care of what you ask me _

_Cause I can't say no"_

Her song comes to an end and Stella stays on the stage for a few seconds smiling as the crowed goes crazy. She climbs off the stage and comes back to the bar a huge smile on her face. I try not to look at her but I can't help it. I see her differently now. The bartender walks off but his words continue to rattle in my brain. I'm the one who's going to change her bad luck. What does he even mean? This is just a publicity stunt. When I take her home I will never see this girl again. I blow off what the bartender said and try to enjoy myself. Stella gets up and sings a few more times and I start to see all the things I misjudged her on. When I first saw her I thought Stella was just another one of my fans. I didn't even think about making a pass at her because of her size even though she was kind of pretty. Now I started to notice all the beautiful things about her, the way her hazel eyes shimmered when she sang and the way her nose crinkled up when she laughed. How had I not noticed all these things before? As the night wore on I started to notice other things to. The hips that I thought were to wide become just the right size. I longed to wrap my hands around the waist that I thought was to big at the beginning of the night. How had I had such a change of heart in a matter of a few hours? It made no sense yet I couldn't stop myself. I'd never been much of a love at first sight type of person but this wasn't love at first sight. This was something totally different and I kind of liked it. I felt myself falling in love with her as impossible as is sounds but by the end of the night I knew I would have to see her again.


End file.
